The invention relates to a device for the detachable fastening of an electrical service appliance such as a car radio, a CD or cassette player, an amplifier, a traffic control unit, and the like, in an insertion opening wall of a mounting frame, which may be the instrument panel of a motor vehicle, which appliance comprises countersupports which grip behind the mounting frame in a mounted state, forming a back-locking position in which the appliance has been passed into the insertion opening from the front, and which counter supports can be moved from the back-locking position into a release position for releasing the appliance.
Devices for the detachable fastening of electrical service appliances are known per se. Such a device is described in DE 29 03 176 C2. The countersupports therein are formed by flexible tongues whose free ends form a countersupport in the reverse direction when the appliance has been passed into the insertion opening of the mounting frame and rests with its front part against the front side of the mounting frame wall. The tongue ends have an outwardly directed spring pretension for this purpose and have a tendency to enter the mounting frame wall. By springing out sideways, the spring ends thus form the countersupport which achieves that the appliance is fixed in the insertion opening of the mounting plate.
Pegs are used for loosing the resilient tongues serving as the countersupport, which pegs, when inserted, press the expanded spring ends towards one another such that they are moved into a release position in the region of the insertion opening.
The fastening of the resilient tongues and their arrangement require space which is difficult to provide when the available room becomes increasingly narrower.